


Hazel Eyes and a Black Heart

by Dean_R_Crowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_R_Crowley/pseuds/Dean_R_Crowley
Summary: Chase Harrison was your average teen boy. That was the case, until one night a mysterious man enters his dreams. When Chase finds this man in real life, he learns quickly that the boy named Xander is not at all human. Xander is a demon, and his mission from Hell was clear: Infiltrate the high school and find the location of one of Lucifer's many hidden crypts. Inside the crypt lies a Hand of God, a weapon infused with God's power and capable of mass destruction. But Lucifer isn't the only one searching for it. Heaven has sent some of their best angels to find the relic, and will stop at nothing until they do. And a certain blonde teenage girl will get in everyone's way. Xander and Chase navigate this rocky terrain of learning to love, and learning to live, with every heart-pounding second up until a shocking end that'll leave everyone in tears.





	Hazel Eyes and a Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between 11x12 "Don't You Forget About Me" and 11x23 "Alpha and Omega"  
Writing currently in progress, please enjoy this short preview provided below!

His skin was light, the remnants of his Summer tan faded. His hair was a sleek black, messy but in a styled sort of way. His face was mysterious, with arching cheek bones and a sharp jawline. When he smiled, he sent shivers down my spine and his teeth gleamed in the dull fluorescent lighting. As he looked at me, I looked into his eyes, dark, but a shining hazel color that i could feel piercing into my very soul. His clothes were simple, a t-shirt and black skinny jeans, but they fit to his thin frame perfectly.

I don't know how or why he was in my bedroom, but i didn't care. Laying on my bed, the TV making noise in the background and the remote in my hand, I suddenly lost interest, and found him to be my entire focus. I felt my hand let go of the remote, my body going numb as he smiled once again. He began to come closer.  
The closer he got the more I realized I wasn't afraid. I felt safe and excited and nervous, but not at all afraid. I found myself immediately longing for him. For his touch, his lips, his hands, for him to drain away what little masculinity I still had and replace it with an ever-burning desire for only him. He picked up my hand and squeezed it softly, still smiling. I felt as if i couldn't breathe, and that the only thing that mattered was me and him.

He released my hand, and slowly climbed onto the bed, crumpling the sheets as he layed down next to me. He was on his side, elbow resting on the pillow and hand supporting his head. I turned to look at him, and we stared into each others eyes silently for minutes, before he slowly arched his mouth into a grin and let out a seductive "hey". I suddenly found myself smiling back, grinning like an idiot. I was paralyzed, his aura had entrapped me in a trance of lust and want, need, for him. His free arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer, as I turned on my side toward him I felt his hand rest under my shirt in the small of my back. I wrapped mine around him and layed my own hand on his spine, warmth radiating from him. My body tingled as he held me close.

The man of mystery removed his hand, placing it on the base of my neck, one thumb resting on my cheek, moving lazily back and forth. As he pulled my face closer to his, I closed my eyes and felt my lips touch his, warm and sweet, as an explosive wave of ectasy and passion welled inside me, wanting more and more. Sweat beaded on my forehead as he slipped his tongue between my lips, and I did the same. We both eagerly inspected the inner working of our mouths with our tongues, pushing further and further in. Our lips became one, and our souls became one. Before either of us knew it I felt his hand run across my thigh, caressing me softly, and he moved up to undo my belt, neither of us releasing our lips and tongues from each other.

I awoke in a panicked sweat, my eyes scanning the dark room for the man whose name I didn't know. My heart sank as I realized it had all been a dream. My body still tingled, still missing his lips and his hands and his soul-bearing eyes. I looked at the clock, it was a quarter past four in the morning. I closed my eyes again as memories of the dream filled my mind and the feeling of safety returned. I fell into a deep sleep, hoping that one day I would find that man, and he would be mine.

\---------

"Hey, hey, earth to Chase! He's stoned, i bet he's fucking stoned," a girl said, looking across the aisle to another. "Chase!" she nearly screamed, before smacking him across his cheek.

"What, what??" Chase hollered in response. "Katelyn, what the hell?"  


Chase sat up in the bus seat, groaning and running his hand through his fluffed-up hair. Katelyn's long, reddish brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she talked.  


"Dude, what are you on today?" Katelyn said, all too loud. She wore a silver low cut tee and ripped jeans with knee-high leather boots clacking every time she moved in her seat. The bus was filled with teens moving back and forth and yelling whilst the old man driving the bus mumbled something about "ungrateful loudmouth brats" repeatedly. Lil Wayne was playing somewhere in the back of the bus, and a pungent smell of body odor and spoiled milk cartons surrounded everything.  


"I'm sober, promise," he grunted in a groggy voice. "Just had a, uh, a long night," he said, recalling the dream and the nameless man in it.  


Katelyn looked puzzled. The bus pulled to a halt, and before she could reply, the bus doors opened. A boy stepped on, tall, with black hair and perfect features. Chase gasped when he looked up. His eyes were a shining hazel. His clothes were the same as they were in the dream. It was him, and for a moment he locked eyes with Chase. Chase shuddered as a wave of lust came over him. The boy kept walking, and Chase realized all eyes were on the boy as he took a seat in the back. Everyone stayed silent, until Katelyn leaned in to whisper.  


"I'd ride him into next week any day," she spoke to Chase.  


"Who is he?" Chase replied, his voice barely audible.  


"That's Xander, he's new. Mysterious and sexy, no one knows anything about him but everyone wants him," Katelyn sighed, "Besides, did you even see those eyes?"  


"Oh, I saw them alright," he smiled, "All night long."  


Katelyn stared at him, mouth agape. Chase simply turned toward the window and popped in his earbuds. Panic! At the Disco serenaded his ears as the bus rolled toward the school.


End file.
